The Source's Heir
The Unborn Source was the unborn son of The Source. Pre-conception Shortly after the Source of All Evil completely took over Cole, the Seer told him that she had foreseen Phoebe giving birth to the most powerful magical child ever conceived at the time. The child would have been born as a powerful good witch had Phoebe married Cole in a normal way, a move that would have ended any chance of Cole being crowned. However, Cole tricked Phoebe into marrying him in a dark wedding. This would ensure that the baby would be pure evil. Conception The Seer, however, was concerned that Phoebe would figure out something was amiss, and had Cole slip Phoebe some chocolates enchanted with a tonic she had brewed up. These measures ensured that the child would be the Source's demonic spawn. After Cole was crowned as the Source, he had the Seer give Phoebe a tonic that not only strengthened the baby, but slowly ate away at Phoebe's good side. Under his influence, Phoebe began manifesting the powers of the Queen of the Underworld, and was able to touch the Grimoire, even though she never became fully evil herself. Truth and death The Charmed Ones thought that once Phoebe renounced her crown and got the baby away from evil influences, they'd be able to turn him good. Unfortunately, he was still able to control his own mother from the womb. He forced Phoebe to hit Paige twice, as he blamed Paige for foiling his father's plans. He was also taking a considerable physical toll on Phoebe as well. She soon realized that the baby contained nothing of her or Cole--but was the Source's demonic offspring. The Seer lured Phoebe into the Underworld and magically transferred him from Phoebe's womb to her own as part of her bid to become the new Source. She told Phoebe that the baby was never hers nor Cole's to begin with, that from the moment of conception, the baby had always been hers. Phoebe had already started to suspect something was wrong, but with the truth revealed she acknowlegded that the child was never hers, as it was pure evil. With the baby in her womb, the Seer took the oath to become the new Source, fulfilling her own centuries-long ambition of becoming ruler of the Underworld. As her first act, she intended to sacrifice the sisters as part of her coronation. However, she soon discovered that, much like with Phoebe, the baby's powers were too much for her to handle. The sisters noticed this, and used the Power of Three Spell to force her to tap into all of the baby's power, vanquishing every demon in the room -- including the baby, as he wasn't old enough to handle all the force of his powers yet. Powers and abilities (Click for animation)]]He possessed numerous powers from the womb as listed below. He most likely possessed all of the powers the Source and probably some powers from his mother's side, as well as some unique to him. As a demon-witch hybrid, he also possessed the basic powers of a witch, such as spellcasting, potion making and scrying. *Advanced Pyrogenism *Fire throwing *Fire balls *Immunity *Immortality *Flaming *Sensing *Telekinesis *Electrokinesis *Telepathy *Super Strength *Advanced telekinesis *Possession *Shapeshifting *Transformation *Molecular Manipulation *Every power of the Source Notes * Phoebe stated many times that the Unborn Source was never her child, however, the exact meaning of this statement has never been properly explained. Some believe it was because the child was pure evil (and still believing it to be Cole and Phoebe's child), while others believe the child was actually The Seer's. * The Seer claimed that the child had always been hers, and was never Cole's or Phoebe's. There is some confusion about what this actually meant. Some believe the Seer claimed this as she planned his birth from the moment of conception, while others believe that the Seer was the biological mother of the child. * In the alternate reality of Centennial Charmed, the Seer was working for Cole and prophesied a magical child between Phoebe and Cole (who was Belthazor in this reality). It is presumed that in this reality, the Seer would have manipluted events to ensure that the child would have still been born. * If Cole and Phoebe had not been married in a dark wedding and had conceived the right way, any child they would have had would have been the only witch-demon hybrid on the show. * If Cole and Phoebe had been married in the white wedding, any child they would have had would have been a powerful force of good and the first heir to the Charmed Ones' destiny. See also *The Seer *The Source *Cole Turner *Phoebe Halliwell Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil Category:Witches Category:Halliwell Family